


罗曼蒂克，露娜蒂克（Romantic, Lunatic）

by MariaFever (Tirpitz)



Series: Life is a bitch, and death is her sister [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acrotomophilia, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternative Universe - Titanfall, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Gore, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, forced amputation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/MariaFever
Summary: 削人棍开高达，太空战争，舰长×上尉，懂？
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Life is a bitch, and death is her sister [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086032
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	罗曼蒂克，露娜蒂克（Romantic, Lunatic）

**Author's Note:**

> *假科幻真R18G。利威尔达摩（人棍）化、埃尔文有暗示的慕残癖，与明确的控制欲。
> 
> 非常阴暗的爱情关系。
> 
> 你已经被警告过了，攻击性评论会被我直接删除。
> 
> *机甲（泰坦）是有人工智能的，即便驾驶员不在，也可以独立思考并移动。

0

“遭到不明光束长射炮袭击！……该死！这里已经被敌方控制了吗？无法观察到敌方战舰位置！”

“冷静下来，菜鸟！不过是普通的遭遇战罢了！向母舰发送增援信号！”

“杜伦士官长，您说什么普通……”

“什么？”

“……我刚刚看到那个红色的影子！”

“难道说！”

“是那个‘赤色女妖’！速度好快，是要孤身强袭吗？士官长？士官长！请回答我！”

“不，她背后……还有五…六台泰坦！”

“赤色女妖，果真如传闻一般优雅美丽……”

“现在不是欣赏的时候了！”

“士官长？！”

“士、士官长的核心区域被光束剑腰斩了……！”

“冈萨雷斯二等兵、赛克斯一等兵，很荣幸能与你们一同作战，这是我最后的命令：在增援到来之前尽力作战，为联邦除尽敌人吧……”

1

“利维上尉，辛苦您了！这次又是大胜利！”

“具体的伤亡比？”

“我方仅有两台泰坦轻伤，很快就能入渠修复。敌方九台泰坦全部摧毁，已回收其能源。”

“俘虏呢？”

“已经全部安置在监禁区了。”

“埃尔文……有没有说什么？”

“一如既往，埃尔文舰长对您非常满意。我看到他笑了，只有一秒，正如您说，非常微小。”

“这样吗。”

利维也笑了笑，将手臂抽出超感链接装置。手臂在肘弯以下消失，取而代之的是铁制的骨骼，又在手腕处戛然而止。

“佩特拉，你有把我的‘手掌’与‘脚掌’拿来吧。”

勤备兵露出悲伤的神色。

“是，在这里。”

装上后，上尉又活动了五指，似乎超感链接装置还未将他的感官还回来。

不，他本来就不可能再有触感。

试作型泰坦GDR-000“戈尔贡”，只有在那上面，他才有完整的人类感官。这妖怪一样的机体。走出驾驶舱后他从升降机上降下，余光皆是她的红色，汩汩地往下淌。血一样的红色。每当利维仰望她，总是被她敏锐地察觉，并投来猩红的视线。

“如果你是妖怪，那我是什么呢？妖怪的心脏吗？”

他原本是人类。他削去凡人的身体，为了驱使鬼神。

为了那个人。

“……！”

“上尉，又是幻痛吗？”

“没什么，我能解决好。”

好疼。

他总是疼，非常疼，即便一动不动，幻痛也不曾断绝；行动起来，则义肢磨损着肢体切面。

而能让疼痛停止的办法只有两个。

一，连接“戈尔贡”。在驾驶舱内，他的感官得以500％地补全，疼痛也会消失。

他刚从那上面下来，迅速地被寂寞的女妖报复。

二，……

好痛。

他身上披着长大衣，还是因疼痛而打寒战。他扶着走廊的墙壁，为了去见那个人，鞋也不必穿了，反正他只有金属的脚掌。

反正，都是要脱掉的。

“埃尔文……”

2

“接受手术？”

首席科学官惊得掉了烟。

“利维，这是埃尔文下的命令？”

利维拿起酒，嘬了一口。在战舰上唯一的酒馆里，四周的墙壁同步着舰外的风景。吹过的是模拟地球的空气——那最适宜人类的，甘甜的氧气味。

“不，是请求。”

“‘戈尔贡’还只是实验体，她可能有许多未辨明的副作用。”

“那不是最可怕的事吧。切断四肢啊……”他笑了笑。

“不是说好让俘虏做测试吗？”

“米克和纳拿巴，还有很多精锐兵……他们已经死了，机体又严重短缺，到下一个补给点要花上两个月。”

他将十指交握，想最后滥用一下感官。

“要进入自由交火区，仅靠我和一些新兵是不能活着出去的。”

“……”

“可以吗？”

“你也在请求我吗？”韩吉苦笑着，“你可以拒绝的，利维。”

「我希望你可以接受手术。」

「不只是应急而已，利维，有那样的你在，‘凯撒’号将长期处于安全状态中。」

「我会报告总部，为你争取一等爱国者勋章……到时候，你能升上少校也说不定呢？」

「为了共和国，为了宇宙广大公民回归地球的最高理想……」

我答应你，只是因为被那双眼睛巴望着。

「是命令吗？」

「不，只是一个……友好的请求。」

「我明白了。」

「太好了，利维……如果你拒绝我，我都不知道怎么办……」

「哈哈……拒绝的话，你会怎么做，嗯？」

「我会像这样。」

埃尔文·史密斯。凯撒号舰长，总指挥官。上校。出生自地球，看过真实的海洋，后来作为平民被逐出地球，来到殖民星系，从此开始了对地球主权的反抗。这样一个人。

海是什么？他枕在自己肚皮上，说，白沙过后，就是海了。他一边抚摸那腹部，说白色和这个白色一样，再抬起双眼，蓝色和我的蓝色一样。

这样的埃尔文，跪倒在地上，拥抱他，埋进他的小腹，嘲笑了一声：

「像这样……？」

“利维、利维！你在想什么？”

“我在想拒绝不掉的理由。”

3

要是四肢一次性切掉，必然会造成大量出血，感染风险相当高，术后的疼痛程度也难以想象。

“我会一直陪着你，利维。”

手术台上，埃尔文紧紧握着利维的手。他没有失约。手术中，利维曾短暂苏醒一次，埃尔文站在旁边，居高临下地看着自己，带着……

微笑？

“为什么要那样看着我？”

利维想说，嘴唇却不动。伸出右手，想碰碰他，然而只是扑了个空。

右手已经只剩一半了。

为什么呢？好在意。

只是因为那个万无一失的未来，对吗？

碰不到，也就再不知道。

手术后的恢复期，埃尔文也一直陪在旁边。利维的双腿与双手都被吊起来，以防失血太多。但埃尔文不可能总是在。于是，更多隐私事务，都是由首席科学官代劳。

没有一个外人可以进入这座举足轻重的病房。

充满痛苦和屈辱的病房。

“利维，我很抱歉。”

韩吉为他抹掉眼角的泪水。他这几天老是无缘无故，安安静静地掉泪。

“我保证你很快就会好起来。我已经在加速你的愈合了。”

韩吉，为自己主刀这事愧疚不已。

“想想我们大家吧……”

“想想埃尔文……”

“正是因为想了，才没办法……”

“什么？”

他轻轻举起仍在渗血的右臂。半截。

“正是因为想到他才无法止住。”

他常做一种梦，梦到牵着埃尔文，那双和自己一样充满战争疤痕的手，赤着脚走在海水浸过的沙滩上。也许再在那附近造一所木房。

他的所作所为，都是为了尽快住在那座，好多好多海的星球上。

“可是……”

等那一天到来，就再也无法用脚与手去感受了啊。

4

“利维，我在这里。这次的战斗也辛苦了。”

他打开舰长的卧房，埃尔文就在门前，与其说抱住，不如说“接住”他。利维已经垮下来了，嘴唇苍白。

但是埃尔文是那么一个止痛药。

“利维，不要怕，我在这里。”

利维很着急。用坚硬的双手去捧司令官的脸颊，狠狠地吻他。

“利维，我的骄傲……”

这么快的时间里，他已经不那么痛了。他们倒在床上。

“我先把这些取掉，好吗？”

他点点头，然后埃尔文脱掉他的军服，直到他赤裸上身。

随后，毫不犹豫地卸掉那些义肢。利维差点倒在床上，但司令官从背后抱着自己。

“让我检查一下。”

埃尔文仔细观察四肢端头，钝钝的平面，已经有一些茧子了，仍因过度使用而发红，微肿。

“利维，可怜的利维，一定很痛吧……”

埃尔文用吻沐浴他的残肢，尤其是断面部分。手上揉搓着，疼痛缓和了许多。

“嗯……哈……”

利维情不自禁地兴奋起来了。他的下半身，就这么明显而无望无助地鼓起。治疗流程从来不是这样，总是先按摩，然后：

“吃些止疼药，好吗？”

他点头，埃尔文把他放到床头，他曾经旖旎地倚着，狂热地以手抓住的地方。但他现在只是被放在那儿了。

埃尔文拿了药来。药是管制的，最大限度减少成瘾程度。否则，利维上尉一定会想方设法潜入医药仓库的。

“来，吃掉。”

利维乖巧地接受药片和水的喂养。

然后呵出白气团，为接下来的事迫不及待。

“埃尔文，快一点……”

“利维，真可爱啊。”

是哪里可爱呢？

利维想着，一面用脸颊蹭着埃尔文的手掌。一定是这被驯服的猫的姿态可爱，对吗？

“我得给乖孩子一些奖励……”

黑暗中，利维听到皮带叮当作响。过去是由他来解皮带，用嘴拉下拉链。只是现在这个状态，去掉泰坦、去掉义肢，战舰上年纪最小的新兵蛋子也比他有行动力。埃尔文把他抱在怀里，大手在身上游走，像他只是个大理石的半身雕塑。埃尔文的触摸能有效减少疼痛，要是能再投入情欲中，彻底无痛的天堂之门便会打开。他能感觉到埃尔文的阴茎，就在臀部之间，滚烫的，真想用手去抚慰它，残肢条件反射地动起来，却连埃尔文的胸膛也碰不到。

上次想用义肢给埃尔文做手活，被拒绝了。他感觉很抱歉，但埃尔文说没关系，用嘴巴也是一样。

下次让韩吉换个仿肌肉的吧……

“嘘、嘘，不要急，利维。我会帮你做一切，你只需要……”

“只需要接受。”

“没错，”埃尔文吻吻他，然后转换了他的方向，使他们脊背贴着脊背。

他感觉自己正在被往下放，“呃！”，阴茎刺进他的身体里，没有任何缓冲，野蛮地拓开尚收缩的甬道。

无法反抗、无法拒绝。

“埃尔文，好…好快……”

“是吗？这样呢？”

埃尔文的手捏在他腰部两侧，放慢了速度。

“谢谢……”

“利维，像个娃娃一样呢。”

他不是很喜欢这种说法。不喜欢的时候，他会踢一踢情人。当然了，又做不到。

什么都做不到。

“啊……啊……”

每一下，他人的阴茎都从肌肉环一直狠狠冲刺到最深处，直到再也顶不进去了。那种彻彻底底、从头到尾、醍醐灌顶一样的操弄，使他快乐得舌头都掉出来。因为身子好摆弄了，没有手脚的纠缠，敏感点不过是一个东西上的一个点罢了。埃尔文想揪一揪他的乳头便揪，舔过他被打理干净的软软的腋下，而他的阴茎，也是想着照顾一下，想不到便可怜巴巴地搁在那里。

感觉就像身无寸铁地在一片沙漠里。等待天空的甘霖。

听着加重的粗喘，利维知道司令官在射精边缘了。

“！？”

突然，他被向上按在床上，脖子被卡住，固定位置。等他明白怎么回事的时候，埃尔文已经用手撬开他的嘴，粗鲁得像检查动物的牙口。阴茎对着口腔把种子撒得到处都是。有些黏在悬雍垂上，滑到气管边缘，有些溅到鼻腔里。他痛苦地咳嗽起来。

埃尔文的手离开了，他翻不过来。

帮帮我。

自从切断手脚的那天开始，这句话是多么令人厌恶地常用。

“啊！对不起，利维。”

埃尔文忽然又回来了，将他抱在怀里，一下一下抚摩背部。

“埃尔文……”他气若游丝地，“我不喜欢……”

“嗯，下次不会再犯了。”

真的吗？利维怀疑自己之前也被这么对待过了。

但果然最害怕的是，埃尔文的双手忽然无处感受的时候。感觉黑暗中会有怪物杀死他。

性事后的余温还在，埃尔文暖和的身体就包裹着自己，疼痛感已无影无踪。

“我想洗澡。”

“好，我带你去。”

“哈哈……我可以自己去。”

离了这张床，利维就绝不能忍受没手没脚的感觉。

“我的义肢在哪里……？”

男人迟迟没动。黑暗中也看不清他的样子。只知道他盯着自己的，一言不发。

“埃、埃尔文？”

一瞬间，说不上来为什么，一种再也碰不到义肢的恐惧从尾骨爬上来。他憎恶那些铁青色的东西，然而决不能离开它们。

“嗯？”

刚刚是发呆了吗？

“我想要义肢，埃尔文。去浴室顺带清洗一下它们。”

“啊，好。来。”

一阵令人安心的机械音后，义肢又重新与他的神经相连，他可以自如行动了。

“利维，利维。”

埃尔文又黏上来接吻。

“我最棒的造物，不要离开我。”

“哈哈……突然间怎么了？”

埃尔文在他怀里蹭了蹭脑袋。

“我想现在局势有所改变。未来，我无法保证自己还是共和军的一名。”

“你是说……你会投敌？”

“也许？你呢，利维？我们会成为敌人吗？”

不要。如果成为敌人，我现在做的一切还有什么意义。

我不能离开你。

“我会和你一起走。”

“那真是太好了。带着最强人类铁驭，我无论去哪里都办得到了。”

是吗？可是……

我好像才是那个没有你什么都办不到的人。

5

“这位就是阿克曼上尉吗？久闻大名，今天才第一次见到。”

“实际上，已经是少校了，”埃尔文笑着说。

“抱歉！我忘了您刚刚才授了爱国者勋章……”

利维又往长式军服中缩了一寸。

来人的手在半空中悬了半天，“啊……”

“真抱歉，少校近来身体不适，我代他吧。”

“啊，没关系的，史密斯上校！该死的战争！对吧？我也常有那种心脏彷徨的时候呢……”

好吵，但是。

埃尔文会帮我交涉的。埃尔文会帮我寒暄的。

埃尔文……

埃尔文和那名军官侃侃而谈。利维悄悄地把手从大号的军服里伸出来。铁制的，骨架一般的义肢。藏在靴子里的，也是同样的东西，都是不想让他人看到的东西。

每个人听说他“斩杀之王”的称呼时，都带着朝圣的目光来见他。但很快会知道吧，知道他用双手双脚换来了那样的军功。

最高机器“戈尔贡”的生产规模扩大了，做了许多改动，还有了别的子型号。然而，那种献祭身体的残酷条件，从未被消除过。

许多人愿意抛弃手脚，来换取利维·阿克曼一般的成就。但他们都失败了。

原来即使是妖怪之间，也有高下之分。

如今他不那么恨她了。女妖跪下来，向他敞开自己的驾驶舱，他会点点头，然后让她将自己装入核心中。

不……说到底，他还是只是想……

想去地球的海上……

和埃尔文一起。

“埃尔文……”

“怎么了，利维？”

“能和我一起出去一下吗？”

“好。那么，海因莱茵上校，我们先失陪了。”

走到皇宫的阳台上，远处，殖民地星球的城市散发着幽微的光芒。

“利维，怎么了？”埃尔文轻轻捏着他的腰部，“是又疼了吗？”

“不。只是想和你单独呆一会儿。”

埃尔文低下头笑起来。

“有点任性啊。”

“抬起来。”

“什么？”

“眼睛。”

金属骨架尖锐而轻盈地捏住下巴，慢慢地抬起来。利维笑了笑：

“好了。”

埃尔文有些吃惊地眨着那对眼眸。

这片海蓝色，将是，或者，已经成为利维一切痛苦的尽头。

“是错觉吗？利维，你比过去还要粘人了。”

“是吗？”利维打起雪茄，“是谁害的呢？嗯？”

“是我……？”

“居然承认了啊。”

利维开玩笑地说，随后钻入司令官的怀中。他的拥抱是有点骨节横生的，所以他很小心，像是做错事了。

“利维，皇宫里有很多房间。”

“哦？都是给恬不知耻的军官们偷情的吗？”

埃尔文没回答，只是笑。

“走吧。”

END

  


**Author's Note:**

> 可看可不看的设定：  
> 1.“戈尔贡”，这一不祥的命名来自该系列独一无二又臭名昭著的超同步效果，通常来说泰坦起码能100％同步铁驭，部分优秀机师，适配性较高的话能做到150％（没切手前的利威尔属于后者），而戈尔贡能够做到500％的同步，代价是该驾驶员一生的严重残疾。  
>  战场上的戈尔贡机体往往反应极为迅速，易于击杀敌人，也难于被击中。实际上，每架泰坦可以选择男声或女声，但其行为逻辑是无性别的，不过因为这台机体的名字，很多人还是习惯性女性化它。  
>  由于女妖型对机师要求太高，在道德上有诸多可疑性，该系列最终叫停量产，仅由少数机师驾驶。  
>  戈尔贡机动性较强，在“眼睛”部位有轨道炮（美杜莎的视线），根据蓄力时间长短伤害不同；可以装备狙击炮、重机枪、刀等任意武器；配备有相当多的绊索，用于增强立体机动性或设置陷阱。  
>  虽然谣传说该泰坦有蛊惑人心的作用，不过经证实，原理仅是“闻风丧胆”罢了。
> 
> 2\. 地球与殖民星系：由于地球人口爆炸，人类开始在多个星系建立殖民地。一开始，穷人们都移民到条件更恶劣的外星殖民地，而渐渐的地球的居住门槛越来越高，终于变成了少数人的乐园，埃尔文就是在那时被迫和父亲移民的，后来其他殖民星球与地球矛盾激化，许多星球独立起来，开始反攻地球。  
>  利威尔从小生长在物质短缺的殖民星球（名字我没设定），该处只有人工打造的自然景观，因此在听说埃尔文口中的“海洋”后，非常向往，大海代表了最适宜人类的那颗母星。


End file.
